


[podfic] Patience

by reena_jenkins, zarabithia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Light Dom/sub, Multi, PWP, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-07 11:06:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18409376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: As Obi-Wan and Padmé's sub, Anakin learns an important lesson in patience.





	[podfic] Patience

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Patience](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14107221) by [zarabithia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia). 



**Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
****

**Tags:** PWP, Light Dom/sub

 **Length:**  00:04:17

 **Download Link:**  You can download/stream this  **[podfic as an mp3 file](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SW\)%20_Patience_.mp3)**  (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))

**Author's Note:**

> This podfic fills my "read sleepily" square for Podfic Bingo 2019 (instead of the "record in a new place" square, that I predicted); I recorded it at 4 in the morning, after my family members turned on all the lights in our hotel room and then left to run the Disney Half Marathon.


End file.
